<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injured Love by Schmella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670539">Injured Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmella/pseuds/Schmella'>Schmella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, He gets to play at the end though, Hinata Shouyou Can't Play Volleyball, Hinata owns a cafe, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Oneshot, Stupid Kageyama, hinata gets beat up, injured Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmella/pseuds/Schmella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has an injury, making him unable to play volleyball anymore. Telling the world about their relationship seemed like a good idea at the start, but things go down hill. How will they handle it? Will Kageyama stay, or will he leave Hinata alone? </p><p> </p><p>Or, Kageyama's and idiot and ends up hurting Hinata even more.</p><p>(This was unedited, so it will have mistakes. I just couldn't be bothered to re-read this long ass story XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injured Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first ever fanfic that I wrote, and I decided to post it! That also means that its super bad so read at your own risk. Either way, I was super proud of this at the time, but it stayed in my note for god knows how long. Have fun reading it!</p><p>(It doesn't say which POV it is because I was dumb and stupid back then)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He’d made it just in time. Hinata had promised Kageyama that he would be at the finals to watch him play. Granted, he was a little bit late, but he made it just in time. You see, whilst Hinata had taken up the job of a proud and hardworking cafe owner, Kageyama had followed his dream to become a professional volleyball player. Hinata would of done the same, if a certain accident didn’t happen a couple years ago, but we don’t talk about that. It’s funny, all of Kageyama’s team support know him, as he’s almost always behind the bars, cheering on his raven haired boyfriend. Every time Kageyama hears Hinata’s shouts, his smile widens, despite the fact he tries to hide it, but Hinata can see his smiles from a mile away. This time however, Hinata wanted to surprise Kageyama at the end of his match. He felt he was too distracting as he often made Kageyama flustered in the middle of a set. Accidentally of course. Hinata had decided he’d seek refuge on the other side of the court. As Hinata was in a rush, he ran in front of two old men without realising. Seeing that the rather short ginger was quite excited, they started talking to him. “Getting excited are we?” Old man number 1 said. “Watching an idol?” This question made Hinata’s grin grow even wider. “Yeah, you could say that.” Hinata replied. “Who do reckon’ll win?” Old man number 2 followed up. “Obviously Kageyama’s team!” Hinata shouted. Unfortunately, Hinata managed to catch the attention of a certain setter.</p><p> </p><p>At hearing his name being shouted, he knew it was Hinata, however, he was on the opposite side of where he usually sits. He snickers to himself. Hinata had tried this once before, but failed. He was just too bright to miss. He imagines the little ball of sunshine, running up to him straight after a winning match and hugging him. He smiles at the thought. “Watcha smiling at, Kageyama?” Oh no. One of his teammates saw. It was usually rare to see The King smile, but when he did, all of them knew why. “Nothing!” Kageyama growled. “He’s here again, isn’t he?” The teammate replied. “...yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>The two old men looked at him in confusion. “Kageyama?” They both said in unison. “Yeah! You know, the setter in orange and white?” Hinata mumbled back. The two looked at each other and smirked. “ Pfft, doubt it. The other team’s been doing great!” Old man number 1 said. “Sure they have, but Kageyama never loses.” The ginger said proudly. “What do you know that we don’t? We’re older than you! We know everything about volleyball!” The two shouted. “If you know everything about volleyball, then you should know mine and Kageyama’s quick attack that smashed the other teams back in high school!” The two men looked at each other and stared straight at the ginger standing in front of them. “Huh?” Hinata sighed and just told them to look up “Karasuno’s quick attack”. After the old men did as they were told, they just gasped and stared.</p><p> </p><p>They may not have known who he was, but they knew about a once member of Karasuno having a fatal accident and not being able to play anymore. For the next few minutes, they looked at him. They felt sorry that someone with such potential had to stop due to something that wasn’t even his fault. Apart from all this, they had also heard the rumour that the said Karasuno’s member and said setter were actually in a relationship. They grinned at each other and giggled. Young love.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was finding it extremely hard not to shout out to Kageyama. He was so close to giving up, but before he could, Kageyama had noticed him. Whilst they were taking a break, Kageyama had looked up at him and winked. Hinata was a bit annoyed that he was found out again, (and it showed due to the fact that the raven haired boy laughed at him), he blew back a kiss as a response. Typical behaviour between couples. Apparently, two girls had seen this, and weren’t so happy. The ginger had noticed them walking over all high and mighty, and he knew what was about to happen. He’d dealt with a few fakes and liars like these before, but they soon swallowed their tongue when they saw Kageyama kiss him. “You do know he’s in a relationship, right?” He knew it. One of these girls were about to say it was them, or to stay out of his life if he doesn’t want to ruin a relationship. If he could pick one to happen, it would be the first. He liked seeing their reaction when they realised that he, was in fact, the one in a relationship with The king. “I hope you realise that I’m actually his girlfriend, so I’d appreciate you not flirting with him. Thanks.” Just what he wanted. He knew for a fact that they were going to talk to Kageyama after the game. This is usually the time he pops in and starts kissing him out of nowhere. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Hinata replied calmly. “Well, now you do.” The two girls snickered at him and walked off. In the background, the old men heard everything and laughed. Hinata turned around, assumed they figured it out, and laughed with them.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had witnessed the whole thing go down. He knew what was going to happen after the match, and he wasn’t one bit annoyed by it. In fact, he loved it when Hinata made the other girls faces go pale as they realise they’d insulted and lied to the true partner of The King. He found it quite funny. Of course, he figured it out about the 3rd or 4th time it happened, and decided to play along. At some point, HE wants to be the one to prove those girls wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was right. After Kageyama’s team had won, those two girls from before started chatting up his boyfriend. This made him a bit mad, but he kept his composure. “KAAAGEEEYAAAAMAAA~!!!” The ginger shouted from down the hallway. He ran up to him, and jumped into his arms. The girls looked at them, surprised. “You did it! I knew you could! I’m a bit annoyed that you found me out again though...” Hinata said as he pouted. “It is quite hard to miss you when you shout out my name” Kageyama chuckles back. “What?! But I didn’t-... oh...” Hinata rubbed the back of his head and giggled. “Um, what’s going on?” It was the girl from before. This was his favourite part, but before Hinata could say anything, Kageyama had interrupted. “This is my boyfriend! We’ve been together since our second year in high school.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looked down and grinned at the little ball of sunshine, showing that he knows what happened and should let him talk to them. “Oh. And by the way, I don’t appreciate you spreading lies like that, especially to my boyfriend.” The girls looked at each other an immediately said they didn’t mean it and it was just a joke, proceeding with them pretty much running away. The ginger looked up at the taller boy and smiled. He smiled back, leant down, and kissed him. Oh how they love each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lead Hinata back to his team. Hinata didn’t mind because he knew all of them already. Kageyama’s team usually come into his café on their big day out just to annoy his boyfriend. He found it funny but, at the same time, he was glad they did. It became a routine that after every match, they would all go back to the café(that’s always closed on the day of their matches) and get something to eat. Obviously, it wasn’t anything big but, seeing Kageyama talk and laugh with a whole bunch of people made him smile. He sure had changed since they first met.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lead Hinata into the changing rooms. All of his team members stopped and shouted greetings to the small ginger. They all knew who he was and they all adored him. This made Kageyama a bit jealous at times, but he trusts Hinata. Sometimes, they would even make moves on him just to purposely make him annoyed, and it would work. “Hey Hinata, dump him and go out with me! I’m ten times better than that doofus.” Hinata would always go along with it as well, which would make it worse. “I’ll think about it!” Hinata giggled back a response. “Hey! Back off! He’s mine, go find someone else you asshole!” Shouted back The King. The whole room was full of laughter, and all though everyone was bouncing up and down due to Kageyama’s reaction, Hinata was obviously the brightest one. “Hey Kageyama, can you toss to me? No one is in the hall, everyone has left! Please~” At this point, Hinata was bouncing higher that Kageyama’s head. “You know I can’t do that dumbass, you could hurt yourself again!” The same response as always. “Oh come on! Please! Just one!” Hinata decided to use his puppy eyes now. The ravens whole team snickered, as they knew he couldn’t say no to that face. “..... Fine! But if you get hurt, don’t blame it on me.” He gave in. Hinatas face lit up, and he ran to the court. “Hey dumbass, slow down!”</p><p> </p><p>He was going to spike again. Hinata’s happiness was through the roof! The team could see it and it made them smile. They all knew about his accident and they felt bad for him. He loves volleyball too much to give up on it. There is a solution however. He could get an operation, but it costs a lot of money. Everyone, including Kageyama of course, was saving up for it so they could all surprise Hinata on his birthday. As soon as Hinata got better, they would ask him to join their team, and it would become impossible for them to lose.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata ran into the court, full of excitement, bouncing up and down waiting for Kageyama’s toss. The King slowly walked over to the balls, picked one up, and walked towards Hinata. Luckily, the net was still up, but that meant they had to be quick. Kageyama got into position, through the ball up, and tossed. The small ginger ran, jumped, and wacked the ball to the other side of the court. The raven haired boy’s team all gasped and clapped. They may have seen their quick attack on TV, but they’d never seen it in person. However, they weren’t the only ones that saw.</p><p> </p><p>Their coach had been looking for them. They weren’t changing and they weren’t outside, so where were they? He had walked in just as Kageyama tossed. He saw the whole thing. Along with everyone else, he gasped and clapped as well. As soon as they realised him, they all turned to him and started coming up with excuses, as if they did something wrong. “Calm down calm down, I ain’t gonna tell no one.” Everyone sighed in unison and their coach just stood there and laughed. “Hey ginger, why don’t ya join our team? You’re the only one that can hit Kageyama’s throws like that.” They all sighed again, but it wasn’t with relief. Hinata realised the mood change and spoke up. “I would, but I had an accident that stopped me from playing volleyball properly...!” Saying that out loud after a while definitely made him sad, and the said coach could see that. “Ah sorry, didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories...”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata decided to treat them, as usual, since they all played a good game and won. He figured that they must be starving and too tired to get home and cook. Like before, the café was closed all day, since Hinata had been out watching their match, but he decided to open to let the regulars in. Unfortunately, the regulars included someone who had his eyes set on Hinata. The small boy may not feel safe around this said regular, but his boyfriend was sure to get all possessive as soon as he even tried to touch him. As he’d guessed, people started pouring in, asking the team questions and congratulating them, and then he came. Hinata knew it was about to get real steamy in here.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was just finishing up his drink when he noticed a peculiar man talking to Hinata. He could read Hinata’s face like a book, and realised he wasn’t particularly comfortable being around him. He decided to wait to see what would happen. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions too fast, but he soon regretted that decision. The man had started touching Hinata’s arm and stroking it, causing the ginger to flinch and back away. Hinata was too kind to outright say he was uncomfortable and that he shouldn’t be touching him like that, but still... At this point, the whole café had realised the raven practically staring daggers at this man who dared try to win Hinata’s heart. Now, this said man had his other hand on Hinata’s waste, and that was the turning point.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was starting to get a bit worried that Kageyama hadn’t stepped in yet. Had he not noticed? No, he could feel the glares. What was he doing then? Was he waiting to see what happened? Hinata tried pulling away, put he was just pulled closer. He was starting to sweat and tried coming up with excuses as to why he needed to go, but none of them seemed to work. “Come one baby~ Let me take you out, it’s better than staying in this dump...” the man said with a frown on his face as if he was disgusted. “I’m sorry, but this “dump” is actually MY café, and I’d appreciateyou not touching me.” Hinata was getting annoyed, but he kept a friendly face. He just wanted Kageyama by his side.</p><p> </p><p>At the latest remark that was made by this disgusting human being, Kageyama had decided he’d seen enough. He stomped up there, continuing with his glares, wrapped his hand around Hinata’s waste, and pulled him into his chest. “Hey babe, who’s this?” Kageyama’s grin was reaching the top of his cheeks as he watched the man’s face grow confused. He felt Hinata’s shoulders relax, and he realised just how tensed he was. He was starting to feel guilty that he wasn’t there before hand. The man in speaking had left and the whole café was in an uproar. The were all saying stuff like “Wow Hinata, you’re quite popular!” And “There he goes again, getting jealous!” Kageyama’s glares now turned to them, and he dragged Hinata out into the back alley. “They’re all idiots...” Kageyama mumbled. “Tobio, are you ok?” Hinata never calls him Tobio unless he’s worried or stressed. At the moment, he couldn’t tell which one it was. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine. What about you? That guy didn’t do anything too bad to you did he?” Hinata’s face had lost its worried feature. “No you dumbass! What took you so long?! I was waiting for you to do that for at least 10 minutes! He comes here almost everyday, at the same time, thinking he can just touch me with those gross hands of his! You dumbass!” Kageyama pouted as his lover crossed his arms and looked away. “I’m sorry sunshine...” Hinata’s face whipped back round to face him, this time, his face was flushed red. “I told you to stop calling me that, bakageyama!” Kageyama pulled Hinata into a hug and decided he wanted to go home, and that they did.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wasn’t expecting this. Kageyama had made Hinata chuck everyone out of the café, speed home and change, just to tell him something?! Granted, that something was big, but he didn’t need to do all that! “Is that ok? I want people to know so they’d stop picking on you all the time, whether it’s because of me or not...” Hinata could see a hint of guilt in Kageyama’s eyes, and jumped into him, making them both fall back into the couch. “I don’t care what you do, as long as you want to do it!” He shined a smile at him, and Kageyama had relaxed. “It’s settled then, I’ll tell them at the interviews tomorrow. They’re bound to ask about the rumours going around.” Hinata smiled and nuzzled closer. They then fell asleep in each other’s arms, cuddling until morning. Cringey, I know.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the rumour stating that you’re in a relationship with someone? Is this true? What is she like?” Of course they were going to ask. The whole team, once again, laughed in unison. “Hah! “SHE’S” quite cute and small! Like a little ball of sunshine!” Kageyama glares at them and started to speak. “I’m sorry, but he’s not a she.”.... Silence.... “Yes, I am in a relationship, but no, he’s not a she. We started dating in our second year of high school, and we played volleyball together on the Karasuno team. You might not remember him, but he was my partner, my spiker. He was short and was often made fun of, even by me, but he always kept a smile on his face, and that’s what made me fall for him. Unfortunately, he had to stop playing, but I still love him. I wanted everyone to know who I am dating so they can stop picking on him. He comes to everyone single one of my games, and every time, there’s someone there telling him false information about their relationship with me, and it’s getting quite annoying. I’d appreciate it if you’d accept our relationship. Thank you.” And with that, Kageyama had finished the interview with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, again, wasn’t expecting that. He started to cry happy tears near the beginning of his boyfriends speech, but he just couldn’t stop. He was going to make his favourite meal for him tonight!</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Kageyama was especially touchy feely. Hinata couldn’t quite work out what was wrong or why he was doing this, but he didn’t mind either way. He had just got up to make breakfast, and a couple minutes later, Kageyama snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waste. “Tobio? Are you ok?”</p><p>“Does there have to be something wrong for me to show my love and affection towards you?”</p><p>“No of course not, but it’s not like you. Did something happen at the interviews yesterday?” Kageyama went silent for a minute. Hinata waited patiently until his boyfriend decided to tell him what was wrong.</p><p>“No, not really. There was just a lot of assholes insulting us after I told them. The worst part about it was the fact that you weren’t even there! They were saying all sorts of things about you that I didn’t agree with, and it made me sad...”</p><p>“Oh Kageyama, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen...” Hinata felt guilty that Kageyama was getting backlash from their relationship, and was feeling down for him. He couldn’t help but think it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not your fault. Those idiots just don’t know who you are yet, but I’m planning on showing you off to the whole world! Just wait until they see you, then they’ll adore you like me and my team!” Kageyama could see that Hinata was now feeling guilty, and he wanted to cheer him up. He wanted him to know that none of this was any of their fault, and that they were all just blind assholes.</p><p>“Ok, sure.” Hinata giggled, and Kageyama instantly felt better.</p><p> </p><p>After a whole bunch of cuddles and cooking, they got changed and headed off to the shops. Kageyama enjoyed the fact that they could normally hold hands and not worry about anyone seeing. Granted, they were stopped a couple times along the way, but as long as they were nice, neither of them seemed to mind. After almost an hour of walking, they reached the shops. Hinata said that he wanted to go look at the sports magazines and that Kageyama should grab some ingredients for tonight’s dinner. Hinata made sure that Kageyama wouldn’t mind, and headed off.</p><p> </p><p>When Hinata came back, he could see that Kageyama was talking to a girl. Hinata wasn’t as jealous and protective as Kageyama was, so he initially thought that they he had made a new friend. Of course, just to make things more interesting, that wasn’t the case. As Hinata made his way closer, he could see a bit of his boyfriends face, and saw that the girl was smirking. Kageyama’s face was getting redder by the moment. At this point, Hinata was starting to get a bit annoyed. He walked up to him and hooked his arm with Kageyama’s. The girl then looked at him, stared for a second, looked back at their arms, and immediately started grinning. Not the reaction Hinata was expecting. “Is this him?! Is this your boyfriend?!” Kageyama’s face grew redder, and Hinata got even more confused. “Have you guys kissed yet? What was it like? Have you made out? Do you live together? Have you slept together? DO you sleep together?!” Hinata then proceeded to grin, as he realised why Kageyama was blushing so hard. “All very good questions.” Hinata replied. The setter looked down at him, pleading with his eyes, telling him not to say anything else, but he couldn’t help it. “For your information, we’ve done and do all of those!” The girl seemed as though she was glowing, and then she squealed. The ginger boy laughed and looked up at Kageyama. His face was covered with “why would you say that?!” , and Hinata just smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Needless to say, The King ignored him the whole way back.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, at Hinata’s café, a bunch of camera men and women came in to see him. He was in the middle of making coffee for a customer, when a bunch of questions were thrown at him. He realised that he was probably on the news because he was found out to be the famous setter’s partner. He was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really in a relationship with Kageyama? What’s he like out of volleyball? Are you only with him because he’s famous? How did you meet? Do you really love him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. I’ll answer your questions, but can we move this outside? My customers want to be able to eat and drink in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>After they had moved outside and Hinata has taken his apron off, he was bombarded with the same questions again.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down a bit will ya?” Hinata giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, that worked, because they all shut up after hearing the most innocent laugh in the universe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not with Kageyama because he’s famous. We were going out long before he joined his now team, and we knew of each other even before that. We first met at a volleyball match in middle school and we were actually against each other. Obviously I lost, but it’s actually thanks to him that I ended up improving a lot more before going into high school, where we met again and started playing on the same team!”</p><p> </p><p>“You played volleyball? What did you play? Why’d you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a spiker, and had to stop due to an accident I was in that damaged a nerve in my left leg. If I move about too much, it starts to hurt and I can’t walk, so I had to unfortunately quit playing volleyball, although it’s still and will always be my dream!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more questions were asked and answered, they left, and Hinata went back into his café to continue working. Apparently, Kageyama had seen the whole thing on tv, because as soon as he got home, he apologised like crazy. Obviously, Hinata just laughed it off.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Hinata was scrolling through social media. He stumbled across some negative comments and posts about their relationship. It was stuff like “He’s obviously just using him!” and “I’ve met him before and he was no where near as nice as he was on tv!” Hinata frowned, thinking that it might of been best if they kept it a secret, but as long as it wasn’t towards Kageyama, he was fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had noticed Hinata’s shift in moods, and peeked at what he was looking at on his phone. He read the comments and immediately felt bad. Maybe if he didn’t say anything about their relationship, he wouldn’t be feeling sad.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Hinata, I don’t know why they’re saying stuff like that...”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned his head and smiled reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, I knew some people were gonna have opinions on our relationship. I may be saddened by them, but as long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama leaped into a hug and continued to apologise again. Hinata just giggled and rubbed his back, repeating that it was ok and it wasn’t his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Hinata had been stopped more when out. He was fine with it, as long as it wasn’t something mean, but on this particular day, something unbelievable happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was on his way to open the café, when he noticed one of his windows was broken. It was early in the morning and no one was around, so he assumed it was an accident from the night before, and looked passed it. However, when he opened the door, he found everything was broken. All the glasses had been pushed off the shelves and the drinks were spilled everywhere. Coffee beans were on the floor and tables and chairs were toppled over. Usually, he’d be fine and get to cleaning right away, but today was supposed to be his special day. It was his 23rd birthday today, and he wanted to be able to open the café, sell everything on a discount, and treat all of his and Kageyama’s friends, but he couldn’t do that now. Tears began to swell up as he thought about spending the rest of the day, cleaning up this mess instead of celebrating. He couldn’t stop them now. Tears were steaming down his face like a waterfall, and he collapsed onto the ground. He just sat there, head in arms and legs, crying, not being able to do anything. What a great start to his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was in the middle of a break during volleyball practice, when he was scrolling through social media. He was thinking about how him and the team were going to surprise him at the café, by saying that they had gained enough money together to get that operation. However,a certain caption caught his eye. “Didn’t think he would break down in tears, how pathetic! He deserves it for playing with The Kings heart tho!” What’s this about breaking down and him? He scrolled further down to see that the post was in-fact a video. He watched and realised it was of Hinata. He saw how he walked up to the café, look at the broken window, open the door and switch the light on. He watched has Hinata walked around, looking and touching everything. He went to the middle of the room, stood still, and collapsed to the floor. Kageyama’s heart aches as he saw him cry, but he was also full of anger. He was shocked that someone would do this to Hinata, and he was sad that he wasn’t there to stop it from happening. He glared at his phone, clicking onto the account to see if they had posted anything else. They had. About 30 minutes ago, at 12:30, they a posted a pick of Hinata in the same position as before. He hadn’t moved for 4 hours?! The caption said “Bitch still hasn’t moved since this morning. People aren’t even stopping to help him!😂” This has done it for him. He screamed at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s team stared at him as he dashed out of the hall. They realised it must be something important. They looked at the coach, he nodded, and they all followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was still slumped over, still not able to move. At least his tears had stopped. He could hear people whispering outside about whether to call the police or check up on him, but they never did anything. He just wanted to see Kageyama. He wanted to hug him, as if this didn’t happen. How was he going to pay for all of this? He had been saving up for months to get his operation, and he was almost there, but now he had to spend all that money on repairing his café. Just thinking of not being able to play volleyball for another year brought him back to tears and he once again, couldn’t stop them.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama ran to the café, with his teammates shouting at him from behind. Passerby’s stopped and stared at him as he punched his way through the city. There was a huge crowd gathered around the café. Why was no one helping him?! He pushed through the people and into the doorway. He stood still as he saw Hinata bundled up on the floor, bursting with tears. He couldn’t understand how someone could do this!</p><p> </p><p>The team followed after him, apologising for his actions. As soon as they realised where he was headed, they all began to worry. Was something wrong with Hinata? Was he annoyed at Hinata for some reason? Was that dude from before back and pestering him again? All these questions ended as they saw the crowd gathered around the café. He followed Kageyama into the opening, and stared at what they saw before them. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata noticed Kageyama, and he stared at him, tears in his eyes and lips quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama...” Hinata whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama ran up to him, sat down beside him, and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost...had enough! I could almost...pay for the operation! I was nearly able to play volleyball with you again! But I have to...pay for all of this now!” Hinata shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could hear shocked gasps whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever did this better own up now!”</p><p>Kageyama screamed.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to leave everyone quiet. A few girls started backing up, but before they could run away, they were stopped by the team.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rubbed Hinata’s back as he quietly cried into his shoulder. He didn’t care that his clothes were getting soaked and he was going to have to wash it when they got home, he only cared about Hinata. He saw that some girls were stopped by his team, and he stared at them. They realised and immediately looked down as they knew they were found out. Not so high and mighty now are you? He proceeded to help Hinata up and kiss him. He wiped his tears and rubbed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. We can help you fix everything. Plus, we have a birthday present for you...!” Kageyama proceeded to kiss his cheek and pull him into another hug.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were getting questioned by the team.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you do it? Do you know what position he’s in now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We did because we want what’s best for Kageyama! He’s obviously messing around and he doesn’t actually love him! We just wanted to push him to break up with him is all...”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you did more than just push!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama walked out with Hinata huddled close to his chest. They walked up to the girls, and Kageyama glares at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you? Why’d you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s playing you! We saw him out with a younger girl the other day, AND he was buying her drinks! We even have pictures!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, show them to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here! See?! He doesn’t deserve you, we do! He’s cheating on you with a slut! And one wearing school uniform as well?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The only slut I see is you. If you look closely, she has short, ginger, curly hair. Sound familiar? That’s his sister, and it was her birthday. Make sure you check these things before jumping to conclusions.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if it’s his sister anyway? He’s a boy! How can you love a boy?! We did this because we love you! Can’t you see that? I bet he wouldn’t do this for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he wouldn’t, because he’s not crazy! I hope you realise that this is a crime at that you will be arrested!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata reaches his hand up and touched Kageyama’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, please don’t make a big scene. They were only looking out for you. Plus, it’s my fault anyway, I should have been more careful...”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You were celebrating with your sister, there’s nothing wrong with that. What’s wrong is that they crashed your café! Aren’t you angry?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but that’s not gonna change anything, it’s happened now. I’ll just have to save up for another year, it’s not a big deal. Plus, this café is more important than my operation.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not. You need your leg for volleyball. Although it doesn’t really matter either way because of our surprise, but you’ve been saving up for almost a year, and now you have to fix their mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know what you were on about, but as long as I get to play volleyball at some point, it doesn’t really matter to me...!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata... you’re too kind hearted. Get angry once in a while!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama pulled Hinata into a hug once again, and kissed him in front of everyone. Later, him and his team helped Hinata clean up the place, along with some of the regulars. The girls had been arrested, but Hinata decided not to press charges, despite Kageyama’s constant nagging. At the end of the day, they all surprised him with enough money for the operation, and he was once again in tears. Happy ones this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata got the operation the next week, and was immediately asked to join the team. Obviously, he had to rest for a few months before being able to play, but he was fine with it. Once he was back on the court and playing matches, Kageyama could tell that he was happier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and sit down you old geezer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, I’m only 64, and you’re 67 anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh potato patato. Wait, is that Hinata?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhhh?! No way! He’s playing again?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good on him, look how happy he looks! And damn, he was right about that quick attack of theirs!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell that this is gonna be a good match...”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a year after the café incident, and they’ve had no further problems. Obviously, people still didn’t approve of their relationship, due to them both being boys. However, to them, none of that mattered. As long as they were together, they were fine. But out of the blue, Kageyama had broke up with Hinata and moved out. Why all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was obviously sad, and he was a lot more snappy. Which didn’t make sense because he was the one who broke up with Hinata. Hinata was his usual bubbly self, but the team could tell that he was only faking a smile so he didn’t worry anyone. It was awkward. They wouldn’t talk to each other, which is a problem because they’re partners. How are they supposed to play if they didn’t communicate?! The media was in an uproar about their break up. Everyone was wondering why Kageyama did this since they seemed so happy together. This started rumours. People were saying that maybe Hinata was abusive and Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore, or he had cheated and was caught. They were all extremely confused because they were still on the same team. Just what had happened to them?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama got a message one night, sending a picture of Hinata unlocking their house door. The message read “Break up with Hinata, or something bad will happen to him.” Obviously, he would have ignored it and moved on, but this person knew where they lived. They could potentially hurt Hinata, and it would be his fault. He decided it would be safest for them to break up. He didn’t tell Hinata about the message, and used the excuse that he didn’t love him anymore, and he had found someone else. It was obviously a lie, but it would make it easier if Hinata hated him. That didn’t work, because he was nothing short of understanding. He said it was fine and that it wasn’t his fault he no longer had feelings for him. He didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was stuck at home the next weekend. He wouldn’t get up from his bed. He had lost his appetite and was too tired to even move. He had been crying all night, so he hadn’t gotten any sleep. Why did Kageyama break up with him? Was there something wrong with him? What made Kageyama stop liking him and pursue someone else? All these thoughts were rushing through his head, along with all the rumours going around about him. He didn’t have the energy to defend himself. He wanted this all to be over all ready.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was on his way back from shopping, when he was pulled into an alleyway. His mouth was covered and he was being dragged along. He was lead into a small opening where the bins were put. It was nighttime and it was dark. He was pushed up against a wall and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?!” Hinata screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we can tell you that. You really think you can get away with cheating on Kageyama, you abusive asshole?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t cheat on him! He said he didn’t love me anymore and he’d found someone else. You can ask him yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we’d believe you! Everyone’s saying that you were abusive and a cheater! If multiple people have the same story, doesn’t that make it true?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t abuse him, and I didn’t cheat...”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Hinata had tears flowing down his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Still a crybaby. Hey, do you think Kageyama would like watching his abusive ex get a taste of his own medicine?! I think we should livestream this!”</p><p> </p><p>And that they did. Hinata, getting beat up by some thugs for something he didn’t do, was up on the Internet for everyone to see. Of course, Kageyma was bound to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was too busy sulking in bed to check his phone, but after ten minutes of phone ringing, he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck do you want?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I think you should see this! It’s about Hinata!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him? We broke up, remember?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah I know, just look at the link I sent you and decide what you want to do!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hung up. He was curious about what the link lead to, but he didn’t want to be reminded of Hinata. He missed him too much. However, that is exactly why he clicked it. It lead to a video titled “For Kageyama, we’re getting revenge for you.” Not the most creative title, but did someone smash his café again? Did they deck his home? What did they do? He realised it was live, and that whatever the were doing, they were doing it now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey bro! Kageyama just joined! He must really be enjoying this eh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Really?! Wow, what do you think about that Hinata?! I bet he’s laughing behind his screen as he watches his abusive asshole ex get beat up!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was almost unconscious. He was numb everywhere, so he couldn’t really feel anything new, but he was in a lot of pain. He was getting kicked in the stomach and punched in the head. He knew he’d be seriously bruised. He couldn’t quite hear much, but he recognised one word. Kageyama. He really wanted Kageyama right now. Was he watching this? What was he thinking? Did he think it was pathetic and that’s he’s glad he no longer has to protect a weak excuse of an adult? He didn’t care. He just wanted Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama...” Hinata whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look at this. He’s calling out The Kings name! Finally feeling some regret about what you did?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama watched, frozen. What was happening? Why was he getting beat up? Why did they call him abusive? He didn’t know what to do. He knew where they were, but he couldn’t move. He just watched as the only person he’s ever loved was getting beat into a pulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama...”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was calling out for him, and he was sitting at home doing nothing?! He could here the statements made by the group, and he was shouting at his phone that it wasn’t true. He thought Hinata was going to be safe if he ended things, but it ended up with him getting beat up?! Hinata kept calling out his name, and tears started streaming down his face as he did so. Then, he fell unconscious. That did it for The King. He rushed his shoes and coat on, and dashed outside, and towards where Hinata was. He couldn’t watch it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was unconscious, but they kept kicking and kicking. Kageyama froze. Seeing it in person made him feel worse. How long had this been going on? He looked at Hinata, and saw how he was unconscious and lying on the ground, swollen everywhere. He couldn’t take it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kageyama. I didn’t expect you’d want to join in. Go ahead and land a few kicks, it’ll feel great when you do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck would I want to do that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? He was abusive to wasn’t he? They even said he cheated!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?! Did they have any proof?! I think I’d know if I was getting abused by him! How could he hit me if he couldn’t even kill and ant?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on King, no need to hide it anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being serious. He hadn’t once hit me, even when I was being and ass and told him I liked someone else! He said he understood that I no longer had feelings for him, and even offered to move out when he had no money and no where to go! If anyone deserves to get beat up, it’s me!!”</p><p> </p><p>“So he really didn’t abuse you...?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Now you better shut off that live and get out of here before the police get here.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he said that, they ran. He walked over to Hinata and bent down. He picked him up, along with his bags, and carried him to a hospital. Hinata had two broken ribs, a broken arm, a cracked leg bone, and bruises everywhere. Why hadn’t he gotten there sooner?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata woke up. He could feel something warm hold his hand and immediately thought of Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama...?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama bounced off his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes, it’s me. I’m here...”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata started crying. He asked why Kageyama didn’t love him anymore and if there was something wrong with him. He just replied with a smile, saying that he does love him, and he was threatened to break up with him or he would get hurt, which happened anyway. He leant over and kissed Hinata on the lips whilst rubbing his hand. He knew that Hinata would have to stay in the hospital until he recovered. The group of thugs were arrested for assault and charged. The news had came in asking for an explanation, and Kageyama told them everything. The media was full of get well soons for Hinata, and even sorrys for doubting him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Hinata recovered, Kageyama moved back in. They were happy again. Luckily, he could still play volleyball. A couple years later, they got married and even adopted a kid. It was like a fairytale, because they all lived happily ever after.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for this. I really enjoy posting on here, and I was looking at some of the old stuff I wrote, and decided I'd post this on a whim. Feel free to complain about it (actually, please don't XD) I hope you enjoyed reading it none the less.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>